Dream's Path
by Angel Of Hope
Summary: Sequel to Love's Way (finally): Tenshi is reborn...in the Gundam Dimension. When Pluto comes to take her back to Rivendell, Heero jumps through the portal after her. What problem's does this create?


Dream's Path; Chapter One  
  
By: Angel of Hope  
  
*disclaimer* don't own 'em...except Tenshi.  
  
This is the sequel to Love's Way. I'm glad that people liked my story, and I hope that the like the sequel just as much.  
  
To Apricot: I didn't know that there was another story out there that mine is similar to. Hope the author doesn't think I stole their idea...^_^()  
  
And to krystalcat: In Love's Way, the senshi were possessed by evil, and when Tenshi used her attack, the evil left them. Tenshi is actually very good friends with the senshi. *hey! that rymes!*  
  
This one is a crossover with GW and LOTR.  
  
And to all of those reveiwers who were reading Merging Worlds...Calm down! I'm almost done! Don't kill me!!  
  
Okies...on with 'Dream's Path'.  
  
the pilots are only about...10. And I know that they didn't know each other then...but in my story, they do. Tenshi is 9. Later in the story, the pilots are 18 and Tenshi is 17.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero glared at Dr. J as he walked into the hanger. Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa were following silently. (I know...Duo and Wufei...silent? You'll find out why.)  
  
"Pilots. Good of you to come. We've been waiting," Dr. J said.  
  
Dr. O, Dr. S, Dr. G, and Dr. (input letter. I forgot...-_-()) stepped from the shadows. Behind them, came a woman with black-green hair, and garnet eyes. She smiled slightly.  
  
Heero noticed that the woman led a young girl by the hand. The girl had white hair down to her shoulder-blades, and pale amythest eyes.  
  
"Pilots. This is Dr. P, and her pupil, Mikazukino Tenshi. Tenshi is going to be training with you," Dr. J said.  
  
"Hn." Heero glared at the girl.  
  
Tenshi glared back. "Hn, yourself, bakayaro," she snapped before turning sharply. She crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Tenshi-chan, be nice to the pilots. And try not to hurt them," Dr. P said. She nodded to the doctors, and left.  
  
"Weak onna," Wufei growled. Suddenly, he was eye to eye with an angry girl. "What?!!"  
  
"Setsuna-mama isn't weak! And neither am I!" She shouted. Her lilac eyes hinted her anger. They had turned to a dark stormy violet.  
  
Dr. J sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Tenshi." He led her out of the hanger.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
**Eight Years Later** (I know. I skipped a lot. But I'm not too fond of descriptions at this time.)  
  
Tenshi dodged the attacks sent at her by Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. "Baka's. You can do better than that!" She shouted. Ever since that first day, she had promised herself that she would be better than them at everything. Especially Heero and Wufei. She was already a better pilot. Now she was working on her fighting skills. But she couldn't do that when they were holding back.  
  
"Baka onna," Wufei growled. He sent a round-house kick at her, but she ducked, and it knocked Trowa and Heero down instead.  
  
Tenshi stared at the two, then looked at Wufei. He had a sudden look of fear on his face as his fellow pilots stood, and advanced towards him.  
  
"Haha!! Now who's playing 'hide and kill'? Huh, Wu-man?" Duo's voice rang out through the hanger.  
  
"Maxwell!! Now you die!!" Wufei shouted. He ran after Duo, with Trowa and Heero following him.  
  
Quatre walked over to her. He was probably the only pilot she could stomach. "Did you have to provoke them?"  
  
Tenshi smiled, and nodded. "How else will I get better than them? If they don't test me, then I'll never get better."  
  
Quatre shook his head, and went to save Duo and Wufei. This was probably the only time he ever had to save them both.  
  
Tenshi laughed, and leaned against Wing. She didn't have her own gundam, so she used Wing when Heero wasn't around. She closed her eyes, and sighed.  
  
***Dream***  
  
Tenshi looked around her in wonder. She was in a lush forest, with impossibly green trees.  
  
"Lady Tenshi?" A male voice asked.  
  
She whirled around, and stared at the tall, blonde-haired man. He had eyes that were an impossible shade of blue. "Do I know you?"  
  
The man nodded. "Yes. But I don't expect you to remember. You died fifty years ago. Are you truly here, or are you merely a vision?"  
  
"I'm asleep. What do you mean? I died? And who are you?" Tenshi asked.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. Even if you are a dream, it is good to see you well," he said, smiling sadly.  
  
Tenshi was about to respond, when Heero's voice broke through the forest. "Baka. Wake up! What are you doing leaning against my gundam?!"  
  
***End***  
  
Tenshi woke up, and glared at Heero. "Don't call me a baka!" She ran from the hanger as quickly as she could, tears threatening to escape.  
  
Heero stared after her, shock clearly written on his face. He had called her a baka for the eight years that she had stayed with them. She had never run off close to tears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tenshi sat at the window, and let the summer breeze dry her cheeks. She couldn't explain it. Her dream meeting with Legolas had stirred up strange feelings. "Who is he?" She asked the setting sun.  
  
"Uh...Tenshi?" Heero came into the room hesitantly.  
  
Tenshi glared at him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't respond.  
  
Heero sat on the window sill, and faced her. "Something bothering you?"  
  
"No. There's nothing bothering me. Just go away and leave me alone!" She shouted. She stood adruptly, and almost knocked Heero out of the four- story window. She quickly ran from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei looked up as Tenshi stormed through the door. She didn't look pissed. She looked like she was ready to kill something. "Onna, what's..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. She brushed past him, and started punching and kicking the punching bag.  
  
"What's up your butt?" He asked as he held the bag steady.  
  
"I fell asleep against Heero's gundam. The jerk woke me up in the middle of a conversation with someone. That conversation stirred up strange memories. I don't even think this is my real life anymore!!" She shouted. As she did, she sent a round-house kick at the bag, and half of it fell to the ground. Sand was everywhere.  
  
Wufei stared at the mess, then Tenshi. A gold symbol was flickering on her forehead. It looked like a ring, or a halo. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she fell to her knees.  
  
"I just want to know what this all means. He said that I died. But I'm alive, so I can't be dead. I'm just so confused," she said.  
  
Suddenly, Dr. J came in, and took her hand. "Let's go. Dr. P want's to talk with you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Setsuna-mama!" Tenshi shouted. She ran at the dark-haired woman and gave her a hug.  
  
"Tenshi-chan, it is time that I reunite you with the senshi. Something is happening in the world that you left behind, and you will be needed," Dr. P said.  
  
Tenshi looked shocked. "The...world... You mean, what Legolas told me was true? I did die?!"  
  
The dark-haired woman looked shocked. "You've spoken with Legolas?"  
  
"In my dream."  
  
"Then it has already started. We must hurry. Pluto Planet Power, Make- up!" She was instantly transformed into a black and maroon fuku. In her hand was a key-like staff. "Let's go."  
  
Tenshi nodded numbly. She followed the senshi through the portal that had opened, but not before taking in the base one last time. She saw Heero walk into the room, and stare at her in shock. She smirked, and stepped into the portal.  
  
"Tenshi-baka!" Heero shouted. He lept through the portal just as it closed.  
  
Tenshi and Sailor Pluto stared at him in shock. "Hee-baka! Why are you following me?"  
  
"I felt like it," he said in monotone.  
  
Pluto glared at him slightly, then shook her head. "It is to late for me to send him back. He will have to go with you, Tenshi-chan."  
  
Tenshi glared at him, but nodded.  
  
Pluto led the two to the Gates of Time. "This will take you straight to Rivendell. When you get there, the senshi will be waiting for you."  
  
Tenshi looked slightly confused, but she nodded. She and Heero stepped through the Gate.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tenshi!" Usagi shouted. She hugged the white haired girl closely. "I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
"U...Usagi...?" Tenshi asked. Her memory was slowly returning.  
  
"Hai. I'm glad that you remember. We will need your help," Usagi said. "Do you remember everyone else?"  
  
Tenshi looked at the six people behind Usagi. "Legolas..." She said when she saw the blonde elf.  
  
He nodded, and looked at the glaring boy behind Tenshi in question. Tenshi's voice knocked him back into reality. "Makoto...Rei. Minako, Ami, and.....Elrond."  
  
"Hai!" The five senshi hugged Tenshi.  
  
"Hn," Heero glared at the five girls. They stared at him, then looked at Tenshi.  
  
"Minna-chan, this is Heero Yuy. He followed me," Tenshi said.  
  
Legolas glared at the boy. However, Heero glared back, much to his surprise. "Lady Tenshi..."  
  
Tenshi smiled. "Hai, Legolas?"  
  
The elf-prince blushed.  
  
"Tenshi, you might know what is going on, but I would like to know," Heero said in monotone.  
  
Tenshi glared at Heero. "You didn't have to come. You should have stayed with Duo-baka, Wu-baka, Trowa-san, and Quatre-kun anyway," she said.  
  
Heero glared at her. "And let you go off without protection? They would kill me. You know that you're like a little sister to them."  
  
"Aw...Is the Perfect Soldier afraid of his fellow pilots?" Tenshi teased.  
  
"Iie. But a mad Quatre is not something I would like to face any time soon," Heero growled.  
  
Tenshi laughed. "I can just see you running from Quatre, just like Duo runs from Wu-baka."  
  
Heero's eye twitched slightly, and Tenshi gulped. "Legolas!! Hee-baka's gonna hurt me!" She squealed, darting behind the elf-prince.  
  
Legolas and Heero glared at each other. The five senshi, Elrond, and Tenshi stared at them. Tenshi grabbed Legolas' arm, and began to pull him away. "Legolas-kun! I want to know what's happened since I died."  
  
Heero stopped glaring. "Died?! When did you die?! If Quatre finds out that you died, he's going to slaughter me!"  
  
Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder. "This was before Tenshi came to your time. It was fifty years ago in this dimension. Myself and my four senshi were possessed by evil, and Tenshi sacraficed herself to save us. However, when evil began to threaten this world, we knew that Tenshi would return. We didn't know that she would be leaving another life."  
  
Heero stared at her. "How long?"  
  
Makoto smiled. "It has been fifty years since Tenshi-chan died."  
  
Minako watched Legolas and Tenshi converse. "I feel sorry for them. They'll never have a chance to be happy, because after we defeat this enemy, Tenshi will just die again. She's going to sacrafice herself to save our lives."  
  
Heero glared at her. "She isn't going to die."  
  
Ami smiled at him sadly. "She is the senshi of sacrafice. Her true title is Sincerity, princess of sacrafice, protector and guardian of Heaven's Gates. Her reason of existance, is to die."  
  
Heero watched Tenshi. She was laughing like a normal girl. He would never guess that she was to die.  
  
Minako looked at Heero. "The enemy is one of old. Selestia, the Queen of Darkness, has come to this world to destroy it."  
  
Tenshi and Legolas walked back over to the group. "Not if we can help it."  
  
~fin~  
  
Love it? Hate it? Don't kill me, or flame me! 


End file.
